A Different Life
by infernal dark-star
Summary: What would happen if Trisha found Envy one day and toke him in? read and see. Has a little abuse in it but only a little and Ed is mean to Hohenheim.    Well everyone is really.
1. Chapter 1

What would it be like if Trisha Elric found envy in the rain when she was pregnant with ED? Let's find out. I own nothing. If I did Trisha would be alive and envy would be living with them.

Envy's prov.

~great, I thought as rain came down on my head. "Just what I need, rain. How pitiful, my mother hates me, and father, walked out on us how nice for me! Yah. If you're in my mind you better know that was sarcasm. ~

Tap, tap, tap.

~what's that? It sounds like footsteps. Some foolish mortal is out in this weather. How pathetic. ~

"Hello. Are you ok?"

"Go away!"

"But! Your"

"Go away I screamed. Why could this mortal not take the hint? I want to be alone.

"Dear what have you fou…?"

~O great, the father of the year. ~

"Leave him dear."

"Hohenheim, do you know him?"

AHH "yes I do dear, this is my first son, his name is..."

"Envy, you bustard. Not that you or mother care."

"What is he talking about dear? I know you had a marriage before me and left, but not that you had a child?"

"He was a failed. He's not my son anymore. He never will be."

"Why I am not surprised. You never-cough-care-cough-about-cough-anyone." Dam. I'm coughing up blood. That can't be good.

"Come with me."

"Wait!" I say in shock. A mortal, weak, pitiful mortal willing to take Homunculi without fear.

"Leave him hear dear. He has no use."

"bastar-"

-SLAP- "Hohenheim you will pick him up this second and keep him dry or I can guarantee you will not like what I do you. Am I clear?

"….."

"I ASKED IF I'M CLEAR!"

"Yes dear."

"Good. Come know Envy, let's get you home and warmed up."

"I don't need your help human."

"See dear, he's fine. Let's go and leave him here."

-Thump- I looked in shock as Hohenheim fell to the ground twitching from the mortals punch to the head. After all, a woman who can punch a man to the ground was not one to go against. So when the bastard came too he picked me up and swag me over his shoulder like a bag. I'M NOT A BAG! I yelled in anger when I felled Hohenheim got still and slow like truth was behind him, turn his head. I lifted me head up to see over his other shoulder and I saw a look coming from the mortals eye's that screamed Run Away! Run Away For Your Life!

"Hohenheim, the right way."

"N-."

"If you say no I will get my father to come here and 'talk' some sense into you!"

I heard a gulp as I was shifted so I was held bridal style and as I was shifted the pain and injuries of the week finally caught up with me as I lost conscience.

I was warm is what I noticed first and I was never warm. If I stole blankets or sheets from any were Dante would take them and burn them. After she beat me of course. So as I came too, all that happened earlier came rushing back. The mortal that forced Hohenheim to take me to 'their' home

"Mom he's waking up."

"Be quite Ed. WE don't want to scare him.

Scare me. That's a laugh. I haven't be scared in over 400(is it 400?) years.

"I don't know why you made me bring him home. He'll do nothing but whine."

"Oh. So the same you do every day. But I suppose he does go out in the sun, and get fresh air."

"How dare you."

"How dare I! How Dare I! Van Hohenheim out."

"What" I heard him say in shock. And I had to say. Father might not mind people giving him ideas, but he never toke orders well.

"YOU BITC- OOOWWW. I heard next shocked me. A little voice hissed with almost as much hate as mine to the bastard "You're going to wake Al."

"So what." Hohenheim said back as I finally was able to turn my head to see a little boy with gold hair and eye's glaring at Hohenheim. The little boy, who I presumed was Ed just glared some more as he brought his leg back to kick again, as he didn't like that answer.

"That's enough Ed. Why don't you go make some tea, for I see our guest as awoken from his sleep? I hope you slept well?"

I was shock. No-one as ever looked at me like that. With a kind loving smile that just made me want to confuse all of my hardships to her knowing that she wouldn't think any different of me, almost made me miss the "Yes mom" from the little golden haired and eyed boy.

"No Edward" I heard Hohenheim say, IT was just leaving isn't that right. I was shock he would call me, his first son by either of his names. When again he got knocked out by the women.

"I hope you're all right dear,' dear, dear only Dante called me dear and that was with a sneer on her face and sarcasm in, no as her voice. So as I wondered how the word dear could affect me so I just barley caught her next word,

"Hohenheim seems to know you but he will not tell me who you are, will you tell me. It is fine if you don't want to though.

I just had to tell her who I was but I was afraid for once in my immortal life to destroy a mortal's life. It sounds strange to me to but be for I knew it I was opening my mouth to tell her who I am

"….-Hack-."

"Ed is the tea-

"Tea's ready mom. Should I go get Al?"

"Yes dear. Now drink' she told me as she held one of the four cups to my mouth 'you need a liquid to easy the dryness in your throat." I could say nothing, and it wasn't because of the dryness in my throat. It was because a women how didn't even know who, or what I was, was helping me and seemed to want only one thing in reply, who I was. As I drunk I could hear, just barely, 2 pairs of foot-steps coming down the stair as she helped me sit up but kept the blanket on me so I could move my arms and hold the cup with my own hands. Then as the feet reached the foot of the stairs I saw Ed and who I believe was Al, a darker golden haired and eyes boy come in what I believe was the living room.

"Mom' questioned Al 'who is this"

This is…I'm sorry I never got your name."

To my relive I only coughed a few times before I could answer "Envy, Formally known as William, first son of Hohenheim.

"Mom, does this mean he's our brother?" Questioned Al?

"Yes, but he might not want anything to do with us…I'm sorry we're talking like you aren't here. How rude of us!"

"It's ok" I have no idea why I said that. I never let humans talk like that to me, ever.

"Know, we know Hohenheim is immortal, along with Ed and Al, and I suppose you are immortal too?"

"Yes. I have been around for around 400 years I believe."

"400 years! Awesome!" Said the 2 chibi's while looking at me like I was a god. That was new.

"Aaawwww" we all heard as we looked down to see Hohenheim groaning in pain^_^ as he come to.

"What hit me?" He questioned as he held his head with his arms.

I couldn't help it. I broke out laughing. It was rude but I didn't care. A mortal knocked out a homunculus (is he on?).

"My fist. Now you're going to tell us why we never knew you had a family before us or I'll let Ed and Al practice their Marshal arts on you."

"No. I will not le-"

"Go ahead Ed, Al.

I never thought I see all in one day the bastard get beaten by a girl and 2 kids that didn't even come up to my waist. But as the 2 chibi's beat up him I did what I haven't done in the 400 years sense I died, I smiled a truly smile. No a crazy or insane I'll-kill-you smile, but a normal happy smile. Then she looked back at me.

"Well William, or do you prefer Envy?"

"Envy."

"Well Envy, you can stay with us as long as you want."

"It is not-ack-"

"Ed doesn't get blood on the floor. It'll stain. Al done bite is hand. Who knows when he last washed it? And Hohenheim, if you so much as harm a hair on them I will make your immortal life so miserable that you'll want to find a way that you can die so you can have mercy, if Truth gives it to you. Now Envy, why were you in an ally covered in cuts in the first place?'

"My mother decided that I'm worthless and need to die… permanently."


	2. the family

Just so things are clear when you read this chapter, Ed already has his automail, the was an accident in the town that mangled Ed's arm and leg, but he's so use to them that he hardly, if ever make noise when walking around. Al lost his arms in the accident. You imagine what the accident was, for this is about Envy not them….. Much. Also Pride Ed and Vengeance Al are not mine. I have no idea who idea's they were but the idea is great. If the idea for them was yours and you don't like me changing it please PM me and I'll take it down…my brain hurts know. On to typing.

I knew as soon as I said that she would kick me out. My own parents hate me so how could she, a mortal, stand me. But this mortal surprised me again and so did he kids. When I looked up and saw her face I saw rage and when I looked down Ed an Al were glowing. Well I looked like they, or at least Ed had red marks appearing on his neck.

"Ed.' The little brother stated 'the marks are showing up again

"What!"

~ What mark's I wondered. Then I took a closer look at the chibi's. There were indeed red marks all over his body and his clothes seemed to be changing to look…..more like me. That confused me. The wife, I still haven't asked for her name, seemed to sense my confusion as she looked at me to explain.

"You see Envy, sense Hohenheim is a homunculus his immortal blood pasted on to Ed and Al. Ed is known as Pride and Al is Vengeance. They are slowly becoming homunculus by their blood. By the way my name is Trisha. Now you need some stones don't you?

-Gasp of breath- "Yes –cough- please" Please. I said please to a human, I must be sick. After all. I've never said please in my whole Life, is it a life I never age? Why would I start now? Well I'll ponder later for she does say she as stones. And I really need those. I'm down to my last soul my own stone so I need to consume more.

"Ed goes get them and do not consume them Ed, but do bring some for you and Al."

"Yes mom."

"Envy-san how did you get black/green hair? (His hair is black with a green tint right?)

"I'm…" should I tell them. It is my secrete, that I can shape shift. "You see I can-"

"Al, do not lesion to IT! IT is worthless. Like yo-

-Bam. Crunch. Thud. Total silence.-

"Mom? What was Dad going to say?"

"Nothing dear. Now envy what were you saying?

"You see I'm a shape-shifter. I can look like anyone, down to the last blemish that they have. Even their voice is mine to mimic.

-Bam. Bam. Bam- "Mom. Hohenheim has mercury poison by the stones.

"WHAT! Al, go sit by Envy please."

"Yes mom."

"ED, go ahead and wake him up. He has some explaining to do."

"K mom."-Clap and a blinding light later.-

~what the. I thought. The chibi can do alchemy! (More like both of them can Envy. Shut up Infernal. You know you love me. For some strange reason I do. Now back to the fic you dumb human. Meany) But odds are hohenheim can break it. He has been studying alchemy for hundreds of years.

-AAARRRRGGG- Why does every-one keep hitting me dear?"

"Why are you stupid? Tell me that and I'll answer your question."

"What do you mean? I'm the smartest person in this room!"

"Then why can ED transmute without a circle, but not you? Ed doesn't have to study the same book over and over the same with Al, but you have to study the same thing over and over O so smart one?

"Mom's right Father. Nii-san is the one who brings money in for the family. Not you."

"But Al. you just sit around the house all day doing nothing but play and sit on your AS-."

"Mom I don't feel-thud.

"Ed" Trisha screamed in fright as Ed fell to the ground and started hacking up blood.

~Why I thought as I saw the blood. Then I remembered what Ed said a few minutes ago.

/"mom. Hohenheim has mercury poison by the stones."/

Mercury poisoning …What killed me (PM if I'm wrong.) "You have to get him to a hospital. He has mercury poisoning."

"I don't want Nii-san to die!"

"WE don't have time then! The nearest hospital is 25 miles away, and we don't have a car. I knew we should have stayed with my parents. –Aaarrrggg- Al, draw the circle. We have to make an exchange with Truth….Get the furniture moved to the walls of the room Hohenheim."

"What!"

"Now you fool. If Ed dies I will never forgive you and I will have all of the Elric family destroy you and your life no-matter how long you live."

"Very well."

~that's new. Hohenheim almost looks scared, but that's impossible. Insane even. Hohenheim is never scared. ~

"Al, where are the stones?"

"The blue bird whistles in the crystal sun as it waits to arise."

"Ahh. WE put them there. How could I forget?" Trisha said as if what Al said made perfect sense to her. But I could see on Hohenheim face he had no idea what Al said at all.

"Dear what did-"

"It's –cough-code-cough-dummy."

"Don't talk chibi." I said while looking down because Trisha had put the chibi in my arms. So with a closer look at him I could indeed see that he did have mercury poison by the pain in his face and the paleness of his body. What else is new I thought, with sarcasm, Hohenheim poisoned his own son…..again. But it wasn't a surprise. At least not to me. "The more to talk the faster the poison will spread and the sicker you'll get." I've known you for less than 2 hours but you've grown on me already chibi.

-Cough, cough, cough-

"Found them! Al is the circle complete?

"Yes mom, but mom….. I'm scared of Truth-"

"As you should be."

"But isn't Truth-"

"Not another word Al. now Envy, do you have enough energy to move Ed?"

"I believe I do. Being able to rest has given my stone more energy for me to move. "

"Then please place Ed in the middle of the 2 points star. Were the beginning of the flame begins (think of the symbol that hold's Al soul to the armor.)

"Very well." I answerback as I lift the chibi, or should I call him Edo, and moved him to the transmutation circle. " Wha-"

"Trisha" I heard "what is this array for? I have never seen it before?

"This," Trisha answered with venom in her voice "is an Elric family transmutation circle. I never had enough power to activate it but Ed and Al, Thankfully do."

"What does it do? You must tell me!"

"So you can take credit for my family's work? I think not."

"You-"

"Hello papa"

"Eeeppp!"


End file.
